Mi flor de cerezo
by andreeauchiha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te enteras que no puedes casarte con la persona que amas? ¿Qué estás comprometido con alguien más, solo para que la fortuna de la familia prevalezca? Ellos se hacen estas y muchas preguntas por el estilo, sus vidas darán un cambio cuando la noticia de un matrimonio arreglado aparezca en sus vidas.
1. Mi cruda realidad

**LOS HECHOS**

· Las familias Haruno, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Nara y Uzumaki son las más importantes y ricas en todo Japón. Todas las personas pertenecientes a estas familias han sido exitosos empresarios, doctores, abogados y parte del gobierno.

· El clan Uchiha decidió juntar su fortuna con el clan Haruno mediante una unión matrimonial de sus dos hijos correspondientes.

· La hija menor de los Haruno se casara con uno de los Uchiha a la edad de 24 años.

· El contrato de matrimonio se puede anular si alguno de los representantes del clan fallece a menos de que especifique dejar a su heredero que se sigan con lo planeado.

· La mayoría tienen algún secreto oculto y una vida doble…

. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_**-Narración del primer acto alternado en dos ámbitos distintos: un concierto de rock y una intervención quirúrgica-**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo los Uchiha muajaja) la historia es de mi propia autoría.**_

**Cap. 1 Mi cruda realidad.**

Las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, la gente estaba llenando el lugar, el equipo estaba listo y los instrumentos estaban montados. Una vez lleno todo el auditorio, se les repartió luces de neón para ambientar el concierto, la boyband que iba a dar el concierto era conocida por sus vestuarios y coreografías sorprendentes al igual que por su increíble belleza. Era tiempo, los integrantes estaban preparados excepto el líder.

-Dónde está?- rugió el representante de cabellos plateados y torneado cuerpo

-No tengo idea, ya le llame al celular y no contesta!- grito exasperado el rubio con marcas en las mejillas.

-Hey tranquilos, ya llegará, él es muy responsable- intervino el pelinegro de peinado alborotado.

-Ojalá sea así porque si no lo saco de la banda!- Grito el manager

-Relájate.- dijo el calmado pelinegro.

-3 minutos para empezar- grito el coordinador.

[ Por dios! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?!]- pensó aquel rubio, con sus marcas en la cara.

-Estamos listos para empezar!- grito de nuevo el coordinador.

-Joder! Ni modo a escena vamos vamos!- los mandaba el manager.

Los 2 hombres, el pelinegro y el rubio se miraron y tragaron duro, ellos vestían ropa de piel negra y ceñida a su muy bien formado cuerpo, cadenas y una rosa roja en la camisa que era blanca. El rubio era el baterista y el pelinegro el bajista. Subieron a escena y estaba todo negro entonces el rubio dio la señal de inicio con las baquetas sin embargo el manager al no haber guitarrista comenzó a tocar una vez dada la señal.

-New Divide- Linkin Park.-

La música comenzó a sonar. La batería sonó y entonces la guitarra toco sus acordes, se unió un poderoso bajo y la gente empezó a gritar. El dubstep que lo acompañaba era fascinante. Lo único que hacía falta era el cantante y líder.

En un hospital no muy lejano de ahí, una mujer entra despavorida con su cara de angustia y gritando.

-un medico! Auxilio! Mi marido tuvo un accidente.

Entonces una enfermera rápidamente fue a revisar al hombre malherido.

-no se preocupe en un momento su esposo estará bien.

Apareció un grupo de médicos y enfermeras que comenzaron a revisar al paciente y tomaron signos vitales. El médico de urgencias dijo que debían intervenirlo quirúrgicamente.

- enfermera avise por favor a la doctora en guardia

-en seguida doctor.

La enfermera salió corriendo hacia el área de quirófanos. Vio a la doctora y gritó: "Entra paciente" la doctora media adormilada se vistió con las botas quirúrgicas, cubrebocas y gorro quirúrgico. Sus mechones de cabellos rosas eran fáciles de acomodar en tan pequeños gorros. Su piyama quirúrgica era roja y sus complementos del mismo color, entonces se dispuso entrar al lavado de manos.

La música en el auditorio era fantástica era el momento decisivo puesto que ya iniciaba la canción. [Ya valió] pensaron los integrantes de la boyband.

I remember black skies, thelightning around me.

Una voz se escuchaba desde atrás de los escenarios.

[Pero que rayos?] Pensó el rubio.

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

Estaba el paciente en la mesa quirúrgica. Ya estaba listo para operación. Se aplicó la asepsia y antisepsia y entonces corto en la región abdominal ya que la esposa había indicado que el accidente consistía en que había recibido una puñalada en las vísceras.

Un pelinegro de peinado en forma de cola de gallina apareció en escena, su vestimenta era de lo más común: un traje de cachemir y zapatos italianos. La cámara enfocó su cara y se veían sus hermosos ojos de color rojo con tres manchas negras. Las fans gritaban como locas: Tamaki! Hazme un hijo! Kyaa! Y muchas cosas por el estilo. Entonces sacudió su cabeza en sinónimo de belleza y galantería, hizo suyo el escenario y paseaba a lo largo.

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

-Anestesia?- grito la cirujana

-10 miligramos

-perfecto, necesito una sonda

-en seguida- respondió la enfermera instrumentista

-conteo de gasas y compresas.- hablo la enfermera circulante

-5 gasas y 6 compresas- respondió la instrumentista

-hai!

-entonces hay que hacer un corte del lado antero posterior a la 9na costilla.- enunció la cirujana

El primer ayudante acerco un bisturí al lado antero posterior del abdomen y una vez cortado la sangre empezó a emerger.

There was nothing in sight.

But memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ahes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all i Heard

Than i get what i deserve

La guitarra que manejaba el líder tenía un panel especial, la batería sonó al igual que el bajo, la multitud gritaba, la multitud se alocaba, ellos rockeaban y le prendían fuego al público, las luces de neón estaban en todos lados.

El momento del coro se acercaba se quedó callado y le dijo a los fans:

"canten conmigo"

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyeeeees

Across this new divide!

Jugaron entre todo y con el panel de la guitarra del bajista y el guitarrista formaron un solo especialmente para el concierto, la batería no se quedó atrás.

-he aquí el problema- dijo la cirujana

-mmm parece que atravesó el duodeno-dijo el segundo ayudante

-bueno hay que sacar el proyectil.-dijo el primer ayudante

-necesito unas Kelly (/pinzas/)

-enseguida.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-doctores necesitamos exponer más el órgano- dijo la cirujana

In every loss

In every lie

In every truth that you'd deny

And each regret

And each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all i Heard

That i get what i deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

Tamaki estaba interactuando con el público cuando unas bragas salieron volando hacia él, provenían de una pelirroja que no iba tan bien peinada.

-Tamaki eres bien sensual! Kyaaaa – volvió a gritar la pelirroja

Tamaki le sonrió y le toco la mano

Across this new divide

Se dirigió hacia el baterista y tocaron los últimos acordes juntos.

Across this new divide

Termino con un poco de solo de bajo. Siguieron con el dubstep e hicieron entre el bajista de nombre Zero y Tamaki una pequeña coreografía en la que consistía un baile de puras acrobacias tocando la guitarra y bajo correspondientemente.

El público gritaba como loca.

-Al fin salió el proyectil.

30 minutos después la cirujana en turno había sacado el proyectil causante del malestar de su paciente.

-muy bien es todo suyo muchachos- enuncio

Los médicos que se encontraban de ayudantes cerraron la parte de la víscera expuesta con una sutura de nylon de 000 y una puntada de Sarnoff.

-doctora su nombre por favor

La enfermera circulante estaba llenando una hoja preoperatoria.

-Haruno Sakura.

El concierto había terminado y la rueda de prensa había empezado, los periodistas rodeaban a los integrantes de la boyband llamada Taka.

-Entonces Usui que harás en tu nueva vida ahora?- las cámaras se dirigieron al rubio

-pues me dedicare a componer música, o seré un vago jejeje

-y tu Zero?- se dirigían al pelinegro de coleta

-pondré un negocio de dangos

-y tu Tamaaaa….

Tamaki había huido gaymente. Usui y Zero se despidieron de los reporteros y fueron hacia la camioneta donde se encontraba el manager con Tamaki

-Uchiha Sasuke, por qué tan tarde?- le apuntó acusadoramente el peliplateado de nombre Kakashi Hatake

-Tuve un caso y no me pude salir- hizo un puchero- yo... deberás quería llegar temprano pero no pude y salí así todo del asco

-jajajajaja eso te pasa por teme

-cállate Naruto-baka

-jajajaja hay Naruto sabes que se pone de reina cada vez que no se pone su vestuario

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

-cállate Shikamaru no ayudas!

Era un día tranquilo en la gran cuidad de Tokio, apenas comienza a amanecer. En un lujoso Penhouse se encontraba una joven dormida quien estaba sepultada en un montón de cobijas y almohadas de colores.

-Otra vez no! Yo quería seguir durmiendo, hum- con un ligero puchero se levanto de la cama y con gran pereza camino al baño, se vio en el espejo y vio a una linda pelirrosa, ojos color verde jade y cuerpo bien formado.

-Pero que pasa con estas ojeras que me cargo. Ya me estoy pareciendo a Gaara- dicho esto se empezó a reír.

Después de asearse, recorría su casa, cuarto por cuarto.

-Vaya, si que la he descuidado, pero hoy estoy dispuesta a limpiar, antes hablare con Ino para saber cómo está mi paciente.

Tomo su iPhone y le marco a Ino.

-Moshi moshi?

-Hola Ino

-Frentona!, Qué gusto!

-Jaja lo mismo digo cerda… oye hoy no puedo ir al hospital, podrías decirme como esta mi paciente, lo intervine hace unas horas.

-Oh, claro! ¿"Quieres que te vaya a recetar algo"?

En lenguaje médico-femenino significaba: Tu casa está muy sucia, voy a ayudar?

-No! No jeje no te preocupes, "tomare jarabe"

Y en respuesta utilizando ese mismo lenguaje: iré despacio

-Segura frentona?

-Claro que si cerda… si no te llamo.

-Bueno eh!... entonces no te preocupes y descansa, te quiero.

-Gracias Ino! También te quiero.

-los informes referentes a tu paciente te los mando por correo

-ok. Muchas gracias.

-de nada, tengo consultas me voy. Adiós.

-Adiós.

La pelirrosa colgó el celular y decidió ponerse ropa cómoda para comenzar a limpiar, luego puso música a todo volumen y con el trapeador en la mano se puso a bailar estilo de salsa y cumbias

_Yo quiero bailar muchacha la guaracha sabrosona_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era una tarde de verano, una pequeña pelirrosa caminaba junto a su hermano un joven un poco mas alto que ella de ojos color verde claro y con unas ojeras que lo caracterizaban, su cabello era rojo, ambos vestían unos conjuntos de lino, muy cómodos y frescos, además de que ambos portaban sandalias que combinaban con sus atuendos.

Había un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que…

-Sakura- dijo el pelirrojo

-hum- respondió la pelirrosa, volteando para otro lado.

-quieres bailar?

-aquí?- respondió la pequeña

-si aquí- muy quitado de la pena

-pero no hay música- refuto la niña con un moflete

-Princesa, el baile no siempre necesita la música. Debes sentirlo-el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermanita.

-bien pero que sea algo fácil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-nii-chan te debó más que a mi padre..

Entonces se acercó a la repisa donde estaban unas fotos, en una estaba ella, Ino, una rubia de ojos azules, y Hinata, una pelinegra de ojos color perla, sentadas en el parque cuando tenían 5 años, en otra estaba la familia Haruno reunida en su casa, en otra estaba ella con su toga y birrete de graduación y finalmente una donde se encontraban Gaara, su otro hermano y ella en un estadio de futbol.

-Te extraño onii-chan. - Un aura triste la rodeaba.- te fuiste hace un año y ni si quiera haz llamado… baka

-todo por culpa de mi padre… quien hubiera sabido que 2 meses después de tu partida él hubiera padecido de un infarto…

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Papá! ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿tan mala era tu vida?

Ella comenzó a llorar lo poco que no pudo llorar en el funeral. Habían pasado 10 meses después del fallecimiento de su padre a quien solo respetaba. El amor que le tenía se fue al caño cuando descubrió que había arreglado su futuro amoroso. Su hermano mayor se opuso a la decisión de su padre y se fue de la casa y ella no le quedo más que acatar las órdenes dadas.

En otra parte de la cuidad, igual en un edificio de lujo, se encontraba un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache alborotado en un estilo punk que vestía un pantalón sastre color negro, camisa blanca, una corbata azul rey y un abrigo negro que le quedaba ceñido. Él se encontraba tumbado en un sillón reclinable dormido junto a su único amor la Manson Red Glitter, su guitarra favorita de las 50 que tenía en su humilde departamento de soltero que realmente le pertenecía a su hermano mayor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro un hombre alto, de cabello negros amarrados en una coleta baja, ojos negros muy cautivantes y unas raras marcas en la cara. El vestía un hermoso traje sastre color gris Oxford y una gabardina a juego y corbata con un portafolio de color negro.

-Jaja- rio malévolamente en sus adentros- otouto está dormido, hora de hacer maldades. – puso una cara de travesura.

El pelinegro dejo su portafolios tirado en la sala y corrió al refrigerador, saco crema batida y de algún lugar saco una pluma, corrió donde estaba el otro hombre y coloco sobre una de sus manos crema batida y con la pluma le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la nariz. El hombre dormido se empezaba a mover entonces dirigió su mano con crema batida a su cara y pum se la embarro.

Itachi Uchiha no soporto la risa y se tiró a reír pero con sus carcajadas no escucho los gruñidos del otro pelinegro que tenía los ojos rojos con extrañas marcas rojas.

-Itachi- dijo en tono sombrío.

Itachi paro de reír y entonces al ver a su hermano se le fue el color.

Trago duro y pensó [mamá]

-o-ot-otouto… tranquilo- dijo con mucho miedo.

-vas… a… MORIR- grito.

-hay kami-sama soy muy guapo para morir- dicho esto se dispuso a correr por todo el penhouse.

-No he comenzado Itachi- corrió el pelinegro.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Aparece ahora un desarreglado Itachi con unos cuantos moretones en la cara y ciertos rasguños en las manos.

-Te pasaste otouto- dijo Itachi casi llorando.

-Eso te pasa por baka- dijo el pelinegro

-Waa! Le diré a mamá- Itachi se acercó al espejo más cercano y de repente – Noo! – gritó- otouto! Mira que dejarme moretones en mi hermoso rostro! Eso si que no! ¿Qué no ves que de esto vivo?- al decir esto señalo su cara.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

-Ya Itachi! Deja tus dramas.

-Bien…

Sasuke se dirigió al baño y se lavó su cara, luego le "dio", más bien le aventó, un ungüento para los moretones a su hermano.

-Que "amable" otouto- dijo sarcásticamente

-hmp- respondió el otro.

-oye! ¿Sabes que hace daño dormir con los pupilentes?

-¿Qué?- dijo desconcertado- ah, si lo olvidaba

Entonces retiro los pupilentes color rojo con esas extrañas marcas y las dejo en su estuche.

-ya otouto, hablando enserio.

-Hmp

-Dime ¿qué tal el caso Foster?

-No me convence, la mujer miente, hay algo en su mirada que me hace dudar sobre lo que ella afirma.

- oye… Antes de que se me olvide papá te manda esto- le estira un sobre amarillo.

-¿Qué es?

-No tengo idea… ábrelo.

El pelinegro lo abrió y saco los papeles, estos pertenecían a un caso fiscal

-Y?

-Tengo que ir a completar un juicio pendiente contra un asesino serial. Y después ir a recoger firmas para una demanda colectiva.

-¿Qué no ya te habías retirado de la cuestión comunitaria?

-No, para mi pesar, nuestro padre dijo que gano más prestigio ayudando a la comunidad como fiscal que pagando impuestos como estrella de rock.

-Pero te va bien con Taka… su concierto de ayer fue genial

-lo viste?- sonrió orgulloso

-Si aunque tu atuendo nada que ver

-Hmp… sin embargo por cuestiones laborales de los tres debemos terminar con la banda

-Había oído que la pelos de escoba de tu secretaria, digo Karin había ganado pases VIP para el concierto.

-es que Suigetsu me insistió…

-otouto-baka

-que quieres es un dobe pero es mi amigo de juergas.

-de seguro ella fue la que te aventó las bragas en el concierto- dijo con malicia

Sasuke solo puso cara de repulsión.

-oh te amo tanto Light Yagami- dijo una muy melosa modelo de cabellos rubios.

-y yo no sabes cuánto amo [tu dinero]- respondió un castaño de ojos color miel.

-mi qué, Light?- preguntó la chica

-tu todo mi amada Misa Amane –respondió sonriente.

**Continuará…**

_**Hola queridos lectores! soy nueva en este ámbiente de subir las fanfics. Hasta hace unas pocas semanas yo era una lectora más pero uno de los proyectos que tenia pendientes era subir esta historia que nació cuando estaba en último de preparatoria y porque mi nee-chan y mejor amiga no tenía ningun fanfic que leer. Espero les guste y espero que le den la oportunidad a esta historia, prometo solemnemente -alza la mano- subir el siguiente capitulo una vez que mi editora en jefe me pase el segundo capitulo xD. amm el lenguaje fue un poco técnico, pido una disculpa pero era mi emoción. soy una estudiante de medicina de primer año y bueno no todo es tan correcto en cuestiones anatomicas jejeje sin más me despido.**_

_**Reviws? anden sean lindos aunque sea pongan like o algo unu**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	2. Un brindis, un acuerdo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi propia autoría. A leer n_n !**_

**Cap. 2 Un brindis, un acuerdo.**

Ring, Ring Ring Ring

Las puertas del penhouse de los hermanos Haruno estaban por quebrarse así como la paciencia de la hermana menor de los gemelos.

-Ya voy!- gritó exasperada.

Al abrir la puerta el cartero le sonreía como siempre, era un muchacho joven que suspiraba por la pelirrosa cada vez que la veía, fue tanto su amor por ella que cada día le llevaba una rosa roja hasta que Light Yagami, novio de Sakura, casi lo mata a golpes por pretender a su novia, por lo que se limitó a llevarle cualquier otra flor que no fuese tan ostentosa

-Carta para la señorita más bella de todo Japón

-Gracias- hizo una leve reverencia en señal de educación y le sonrió al muchacho

-Aquí su flor mi bella dama- le extendió un tulipán de color rosa- bueno me marcho, el deber llama- hizo la leve reverencia y se fue sonrojado.

Sakura Haruno podía presumir de todo: tener unos hermanos guapísimos, una madre [aparentemente] joven, un novio de ensueño, una carrera que la satisfacía y amaba, un trabajo que adoraba, las mejores amigas que pudiera tener, una casa muy hermosa en la mejor zona de todo el país y de que era pretendida por muchos por su gran atractivo. Solo le faltaba algo para poder presumir de todo exactamente y era poder decidir su futuro amoroso.

Abrió el sobre de color blanco no antes de poner su tulipán en un fino recipiente de cristal. Vio que aquel sobre contenía boletos para el ballet, ella amaba el ballet, y una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Hime-sama:_

_Me honraría con su presencia esta noche a las 6 pm en el Hotel Ritz para una cena con su querido hermano? _

_Gaara."_

-Hay! Tan galante mi hermano… le hablaré.

Tomo el celular y marcó el número, timbraba entonces una voz grave se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola?

-Nii-chan…!

-Hime-sama, cómo estás? Te ha llegado mi nota?

-Estoy bien, te extraño ya me abandonaste una semana completa ya te quiero ver y claro que acepto tu invitación. Dime es muy formal?

-Déjame pensar… si un poco, ve como siempre, tienes un gusto exquisito

-hay –un poco sonrojada- gracias.

-bueno princesa te veré esta noche ok?

-hai!

Colgaron, ella suspiró y él volvió al trabajo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, ella se vistió elegante y decidió llevar su propio coche, llegó al lugar acordado y al entrar vio a su hermano que lo esperaba en una mesa para 2.

-Tan guapa como siempre hime-sama- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Haha si claro... Hime-sama... Así me decías cuando éramos pequeños.

-sigues siendo pequeña baka imoto-chan- le desarreglo el cabello

-Y terminó el caballeroso Gaara, dobe

Ambos rieron, cenaron y se contaron varios chismes para estar al tanto de lo acontecido en la semana entonces Gaara soltó el asunto por el cual estaban ahí en ese momento.

-ammm

-ya sabía, de qué se trata ahora?

-son 2 cosas

-una concierne a mamá?

-exacto, bueno recibí noticias de ella…

-ya cuenta completamente baka nii-chan!- la pelirrosa hizo un moflete.

-jajajaja, espera. Mesero!

El mesero más cercano se acercó a la mesa de los Haruno.

-Dígame señor?

-Traiga una botella de vino tinto por favor. La reserva que sea pero que esté rica.

-En seguida señor

El mesero no tardo demasiado, llegó casi en seguida con la botella de vino y dos copas, sirvió las copas y en agradecimiento fue remunerado con un billete de 100 yenes.

-bueno, ahora suelta la sopa- dijo emocionada Sakura.

- ella tiene a su otra mitad.

-jajaj que cursi se escucha eso

-vamos déjala, está senil y está enamorada

-hay si hay si- le enseña la lengua-jajaja admítelo es ridículo

-si, bueno lo es jajaja, en fin es Jiraiya.

Sakura casi saca el vino por la boca por la impresión.

-quien lo diría… espera iré al baño.

La pelirrosa huyó al baño y al regresar vio que su hermano había ordenado una botella pero esta vez de tequila.

-[esto no es bueno] suéltalo de una vez- dijo impaciente y nerviosa

-promete que no harás berrinche ni una escenita- sentenció Gaara

-lo juro, ahora dime

Gaara suspiro y enunció:

-Sakura te vas a casar con algún miembro de cierto clan de renombre

A Sakura Haruno no le gustaban las sorpresas y menos las de mal gusto, tomo el tequila y lleno un caballito que se tomó como un shot.

-y... Cuándo será eso?

-mm dentro de un mes

-que rayos- murmullo a su hermano muy enojada- es muy pronto

-ese es el acuerdo

-pues me niego! No me casaré y está dicho! y si eso me impones pues buscaré el castigo más severo que encuentre.

-Cálmate quieres!, no es para tanto

-claro! como no están decidiendo tu futuro… me largo!

Ella con lo enojada que estaba se fue por su carro, Gaara pago la cuenta y salió corriendo tras ella, calmarse era lo que menos pensaba, era como si la pusieran a decidir qué tipo de sutura utilizar cuando el paciente estaba tendido en la mesa de exploración a medio morir.

-pero yo no soy el culpable- le gritó.

Ella estaba de espaldas y no la vio como derramaba lágrimas de sus jades ojos.

-lo sé y eso es lo que más coraje me da. Porque no puedo desquitarme con alguien, porque ese alguien ya no está.- soltó más lágrimas y después volteo a ver a su hermano - vayamos a ver el ballet si?

La noche transcurrió tranquila, el ballet que tanto le fascinaba era el lago de los cisnes, aun recordaba cuando en sus buenos tiempos ella bailaba y era la principal a sus escasos 15 años, sin embargo no le prestaba atención al ballet, por lo que decidió ir mejor a casa. Gaara por su parte había entrado en conflicto, no quería hacer tal brutalidad, él también se oponía a esto pero nadie podía contradecir a su padre, Kizashi Haruno era un hombre al que no le podían decir que no, y él como su hijo favorito después de su princesa era el encargado de llevar a cabo el tratado. Ambos se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Gaara estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Él solo suspiró.

-Y bien…- dijo Itachi

-Qué?

-Cuando iras a ver a papá?

-Mm… por qué?

-como que por qué? Pues está enfermo y además hace mucho que no vas a visitarlos.

-si si… vamos ahorita?

-ahorita?

-ándale- puso cara de cachorro mojado y vio a su hermano mayor

-asgdhbdb! Está bien vámonos

_With knives and pens we made our planed, Wooh oh!_

-Jaja, pusiste una canción mía como tono de llamada?

-¿Qué?, es linda y la canta mi otouto- esto último lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor.

-¿Y? Contesta Aniki!

-no quiero- se cruzó de brazos y vio a su celular- bieeen…

-si?

-ok, Viernes a mediodía.

-Perfecto

-¿Qué paso?- dijo interesado Sasuke

-Pues tengo que irme a Europa.

-¿otra vez?

-Sí, otouto, pero regresaré pronto… En fin vámonos.

Los hermanos Uchiha condujeron hasta villas Suna donde su familia era dueña de un elegante chalet, estacionaron los coches en el garaje y tocaron el timbre.

-de cuando acá tocamos el timbre?- dijo desconcertado Sasuke

-desde que perdiste las llaves de la casa en el departamento ¬¬

-jeje te quiero Itachi

Una muchacha del servicio les abrió la puerta.

-Uchiha-sama sus padres no se encuentran, pero les dejó una nota en el despacho. Buenas noches.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Los muchachos entraron al despacho y vieron la nota.

25 minutos después:

-No lo voy a hacer! Nunca!

-cálmate Sasuke, además dice que cualquiera de los 2 puede llevar a cabo el tratado.

-asi? Pues espero que seas tu!

-no empieces!

-haber y por qué en un jodido mes? Eh? Ese viejo se quiere deshacer de nosotros.

Uchiha Sasuke era totalmente una reina cada vez que se enojaba, hablaba hasta por los codos y no escuchaba razón alguna, y ese era el caso así que lo único que podía tranquilizarlo ni siquiera era el whiskey o cualquier vino, todo lo contrario era un jugo de manzana sabía que con eso podía contener su ira. Itachi fue inteligente y le dio el jugo y para él una leche con chocolate claro que después de eso se tomaron varios shots de tequila. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

-ok llevaré a cabo el tratado ese con una condición…

-cuál?-preguntó un curioso Itachi

-que sea en un año.

-va yo igual, un año o no hay trato.

-exacto! Brindemos hermano!

-sii! Salud por…amm…

-por nuestro compromiso

-oshe suenas muy gay!

-es que ti quelo!

Estaban tan intoxicados que decidieron cantar algunas de Vicente Fernández y terminaron con unas de Paquita la del Barrio

-Si! Rata de dos patas te estoy hablando a tiiiii- señalaba a Itachi

-cállate Sasu-chiaaaan

El día Viernes había llegado, la pelirrosa no había vuelto a casa ya que decidió hacer triple guardia, aun así no había mucha actividad en el hospital y decidió ponerse al corriente con ciertas notas y actualizaciones de historias clínica, además de dar ciertas instrucciones a los internos que tenía a su cuidado. En los pasillos dos doctoras platicaban.

-Ya todo listo Ino-chan?- preguntó una pelinegra de hermosos ojos perla

-Sí, vamos Hinata-chan, tengo todo listo- respondió una rubia de ojos azul profundo.

Dentro de un consultorio una pelirrosa se miraba a través de una ventana

-Me veo fatal

-Un cambio de look no te haría daño- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta

-Vamos, solo un cambio de ropa y listo- insistió otra voz

-No creo que sea suficiente- respondió Sakura

-Decidido, noche de chicas!- dijo la efusiva rubia que le saltó por atrás y le extendió una bolsa

-Kyaa! Hace tanto que no hacemos una- dijo la extrovertida pelinegra quien también le extendió un café extra grande bien cargado.

-Perfecto, muchísimas gracias chicas no saben cuánto necesito un descanso- volteó Sakura y les sonrió.

-Solo quítate esa bata con fluidos extraños jajaja- dijo la rubia.

El resto del día, se la pasaron fuera, compraron infinidad de cosas así fueran puras banalidades o cosas que no ocuparan pero se vieran bonitas

-hpm?

-hmp?¨- dijo Ino

-Te he visto muy ausente este día, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hinata

-No mucho… recibí una noticia queme saco un poco de onda.

-qué cosa?

-me voy a…

-a?-preguntaron las chicas

-qué tal unos tragos?- cambió el tema la pelirrosa

-Jaja hay Saku, solo no olvides que puedes confiar en nosotras.

Sakura asintió las abrazó de nuevo y se fueron a Kyoto, aunque no duraron mucho ahí.

Los hermanos Uchiha aún se encontraban en el chalet, al parecer sus padres se habían ido de luna de miel por 56ava vez, ellos seguían siendo jóvenes y pues yolo.

_We are the champions my friends_

-Oh… celular, celular, donde te deje?

-ah! Aquí esta.

-Uchiha aquí, Uchiha allá

Al otro lado de la línea…

-Un Uchiha te saludara.

-jaja, hola mamá.

-ow mi bebe ¿Cómo estas hijo?

-muy bien, y ese milagro que me hablas? Estamos en la casa y ustedes aún no se dignan en aparecer

- Ya llegaremos… ah si tu padre quiere hablar contigo…

Al fondo se escucha la voz ronca de un hombre

-Mikoto! Sasuke ya contesto?

-Si Fugaku, esta al teléfono

-Pásamelo

-Padre?

-mi bebe! como se ha portado el pequeño?- dijo en tono meloso

-papá!- dijo en tono sombrío.

-jeje Itachi me dijo que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Sakura había decido regresar a casa y encarar la situación, por suerte Gaara aún estaba ahí, por lo que al legar la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, al soltarla ella le dijo que lo había pensado bien y aceptaba el trato solo con la condición de que se llevara a cabo en un año, Gaara accedió y brindaron con leche de fresa puesto que la princesa debía descansar y Gaara debía manejar.

Transcurridas unas horas para ser exacta a las 10 pm la pelirrosa recibió un mensaje de Light, se emocionó tanto que decidió ponerse algo bonito pero se quedó dormida, casi una semana sin dormir y con tantas cosas en que pensar ella fue vencida por el sueño. Gaara había decidido dejarla dormir, por eso cuando escucho que el timbre sonaba, decidió hacer la diablura del día.

Light Yagami un buen negociante llevaba su atuendo cotidiano: traje y calzado italiano, en la mano una flor muy sencilla llamada margarita, tocó el timbre pero momentos después deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Al abrirse la puerta vio a su cuñado que lo veía de arriba abajo.

-si buscas a mi hermana pierdes tu tiempo…

-pero teníamos una cita.

-pues ella se fue con un amigo de la infancia, musculosos de buena familia y de buena pinta.

-no te creo, dónde está?

Light Yagami perdía la paciencia con facilidad y en ese momento estaba llegando al límite.

-dime Yagami sabes que sigues después de la "H"?

-La"i"?

-No- risa malvada- el hueso!

Y entonces Gaara le dio un golpe en el estómago y le sacó el aire.

-Light Yagami eres el rival más débil, adiós.- enunció arrogantemente y cerró la puerta.

Para rematar llamó a seguridad y fueron por su cuñado para aventarlo a la calle.

Light Yagami estaba furioso.

-Me las vas a pagar Haruno!

En el penhouse detrás del pequeño bar sacó un pizarrón blanco y marco una línea en donde decía:

Hermanos Haruno vs L. Yagami

El marcados iba 100 a 5 favor los Haruno, él nunca se cansaría de matar las ilusiones de ese perdedor. El domingo por la mañana el pelirrojo de ojos verdes fue de visita a una pequeña cabaña, muy hogareño el lugar, fue recibido por dos pelinegros.

-Uchiha –sama, llegamos a la conclusión de que el tratado se cumpla en un año, están de acuerdo?

-Claro que si, mis hijos también. Espero y estes en contacto con alguno de ellos pronto.

-ojalá así sea.

_**Continuará-…**_

_**Hola queridas lectoras he aquí el segundo capitulo n.n espero les guste y bueno les quiero desear una feliz navidad, las quiero y gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en el tercer capitulo les traeré a cualquiera de los personajes que hayan aparecido o cualquiera que ustedes quieran.**_

_**Ya apareció la verdadera personalidad de Gaara, quien lo diría y tan seriecito que se veía jejejeje y que me dicen de Sasuke e Itachi?**_

_**Cualquier duda comentario, petición díganme.**_

_**En fin les mando un gran abrazo y muchos buenos deseos.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
